


{004} Flight

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Star Wars Fictober Challenge, Day #4: Flight"One of my first memories is seeing the stars from the cockpit of my mom's A-wing. Must've been two or three years old at the time. I sat in her lap... she told me to be very careful with the controls, but you know me, I like to test the limits -- even back then. After a few barrel rolls around Yavin's gas giant, I found out Mamá was right. I had to be more careful or I'd be sick to my stomach for days.I'd give anything to take another flight with her."





	{004} Flight

Kes noses into Shara's hair, the sharp-smelling curls right at the nape of her neck. "You're sure you wanna do this?"

"I promised." She rolls over to meet his lips. They share sour morning breath. "Gotta do my duty."

"I don't envy you. When d'you think—"

" _¡MAMÁ!_ " Poe shrieks from his crib down the hall. " _TODAY IS A-WING DAY!_ "

Kes and Shara both groan; Shara melts onto Kes' comforting chest for a fortifying minute. 

"He's gonna barf on me," she mopes.

Kes kisses her hair again. "It's your duty, Lieutenant. You promised our darling cadet you'd teach him to fly."


End file.
